Single runner ski-sleds are well-known wintertime amusement devices as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,349,208; 3,830,513; 3,778,077; 3,744,811 and 3,325,179, for example. These ski-sleds fundamentally provide a single, ski-type runner to which is secured near the center of the runner a pedestal assembly supporting a seat for the rider. Sled guidance is accomplished by shifting the rider's weight to cause the ski to turn.
The known ski-sleds are characterized by excessive weight, or complex or non-collapsible structure that present difficulties for storing or for young children to manipulate or assemble. A further disadvantage is frequently an unwieldy and large bulk that adds expense or inconvenience to commercial shipments or storage. Although some of the known ski-sleds can be folded or collapsed, they still retain a cumbersome, awkward mass to carry or store. Construction materials of the prior art sleds have also been of relatively dense, heavy materials to provide adequate strength as cross-sectional areas of support members have been decreased. Although some ski-sleds have been molded of lighter weight plastics, collapse or disassembly of these devices is not possible, so that an ungainly bulk remains.